


Crashing on your skin

by plantboycharms



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba likes girls, Cleao is dead, Don't let me write while drunk, F/M, M/M, Seems fake but ok, Songfic, i guess, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear would never, could never, be perfect for Aoba-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing on your skin

Clear saw from the moment that he met Master that Master did, really like girls.  
He could see it when a girl would walk past, looking particularly attractive. Well, attractive to Master, at least. His eyes would watch as Master's eyes flicked down, so subtly, surveying her body. The dilation of his pupils was minuscule, but Clear could see it.  
He was just very observant like that.  
Was Clear wrong for his Master?  
*  
They were in Platinum Jail and Master had fallen asleep and Clear's mind was going full steam ahead, trying to find something, anything really, to catch Master's attention.  
The apron should work.  
*  
The apron didn't work.  
Master seemed angry about it. Kicking Clear was too much. Clear didn't know how to solve this.  
Would cooking help?  
*  
Cooking didn't seem to help.  
Clear imagined he could see lipstick on Master's lips. He imagined what Master looked like, kissing a girl. Somehow the girl always looked a lot like him.  
What was this ache in his chest?  
*  
Master was touching his face, really touching, Master was so close, Master's breath tickled Clear's skin, he was exposed and Master was touching his face and he thought his heart would stop. "Say it again" he said, but he wanted to say "say you love me."  
He imagined leaning forward and kissing Master's lips, but contented himself to just stroking his fingertips over Master's skin, taking in how smooth it was. He was a freak but Master didn't mind, so he didn't mind.  
*  
Aoba-San definitely liked girls. Clear had heard rumors that he had slept with anyone and everything. Once upon a time.  
*  
Clear was with Aoba-san. He knew it was selfish. Aoba-san said he was enjoying it, said that he wanted to do this for Clear, but Clear knew. He could tell. It wasn't the same with him.  
He knew he was imagining it. But, still, his damaged, destroyed, disintegrating body was not what Aoba-san wanted. He imagined he could smell a woman's perfume on Aoba-san's body.  
He was still happy... Happy he could be with Aoba-san anyways. It was all he wanted.  
*  
Clear was back and Aoba-san had never looked happier. But Clear held back.  
He couldn't be broken like that again. Not physically, that didn't matter. His heart, or what should have been a heart, couldn't take rejection.  
He couldn't handle it.  
*  
A year is a long time. Aoba-san would never admit it. Clear would love to believe him.  
He wanted to be what Aoba-San wanted.  
He couldn't touch Aoba-san like a girl would. He couldn't be that for him.  
The distance grew.  
*  
She was perfect for him. That new girl.  
Clear couldn't bear to ask her name. Noiz asked him one day, sitting against the bed with his head tilted back to the ceiling. Clear couldn't answer.  
But he knew.  
She was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while somewhat drunk at 3am. The title is from "Perfect" by Selena Gomez, because it was the only song running through my head while I wrote it. Seragaki Aoba is not straight.


End file.
